1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to building insulation systems and, more particularly, to an improved system for installing a vapor barrier and thermal insulation over the roof structure and/or walls of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor of the building insulation system and method described herein previously devised the building insulation system described in his prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,446,664 and 4,573,298, which are marketed under the trademark SIMPLE SAVER SYSTEM.RTM.. That system enabled the installation of an effective vapor barrier across the entire roof structure and walls of a building on a gridwork of suspension bands so that the installed system somewhat resembled a suspension ceiling. Some prospective customers have an erroneous initial perception that the Simple Saver System is difficult to install, perhaps because of the many fasteners used to secure the band support system in place.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved building insulation system and method of installing that system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide-in building insulation system wherein a suspension sheet is slid into place along slide tracks arranged in parallel spaced relation across a roof structure and/or walls of a building.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide-in building insulation system which may be quickly and safely installed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide-in building insulation system which incorporates standardization of the suspension sheet sizes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide-in building insulation system which is readily installed on any type of wall or roof construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide-in building insulation system which may be installed with less weather exposure while roofing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slide-in building insulation system adaptable for retro-fit installation after the roof is on the building and allowing for insulation to be fed or blown in from the sides where the edge suspension sheets are installed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system requiring less manual labor for installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system wherein each suspension sheet can be drawn across the building by a motorized cable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system requiring fewer through fasteners in the suspension sheets, thereby to yield an improved vapor barrier.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system wherein edge suspension sheets are sealed to the rafters or primary structural members by contact sealant, double-stick tape or with mechanical fasteners in the same manner that edges are sealed in the Simple Saver System.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system wherein the slide tracks for supporting the suspension sheets double as electrical conduits.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system which is simple to install, thereby substantially eliminating the field training of crews.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system enabling thermal insulation to be installed in the same manner as in the prior Simple Saver System.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system wherein the vapor barrier sheet may be installed with or without thermal insulation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system wherein the suspension sheet is installed to be taut and provide an attractive uniform appearance.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building insulation system which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and install and efficient in operation.